The World of Recycled Vessel
The World of the Recycled Vessel is a special part of the series as it is featured as "Downloadable Content" (DLC), and through here, we learn a few things about what Nier's world was and eventually, had become through bits and pieces. The source of this information came from Nier's deceased wife's diary, who died of the Black Scrawl . As the chapters of the diary progress, it shows of how Nier's wife throughout her life slowly succumbed to the disease, and in turn, she had become insane. Description In this DLC, players will experience using the younger Nier, from the Japanese version (Nier Replicant). There about 15 challenges, new weapons, 2 sets of costumes (samurai and kabuki), new Shades to battle and an additional bonus quest that will bring the players further into Nier's hazy and mysterious past. Walkthrough It begins when Grimoire Weiss sees the diary on a shelf in Nier's house. Their curiosity lets them linger into 'another dimension', wherein they enter a white room. The room holds 3 doors; two of them lead to challenges and battles that include a new breed of stronger Shades and mini-boss battles, while the other door leads as an exit back to Nier's village. #'The First Door'- (Locations: Shadowlord's Castle, Emil's Mansion and Library, Lost Shrine Upper Floor/Chamber to the Castle) Basically, you have to defeat the Shades and Bosses in each place. Once the Final Boss here is defeated, you may claim the'' Kabuki'' costume set and a one-handed sword called Fool's Embrace as your prize. You now return to the white room. #'The Second Door' - (Locations: Barren Temple, Junk Heap Mountain/Basement 2, *Unknown Place) You begin in the Temple, where the first thing you have to do is defeat a Boss. The longer you take trying to destroy it, the many more rules are applied, which makes it difficult for the player. Next stop is at the Junk Heap. Typically, defeat and destroy all Shades that come in your way and once you reach the Lower Basement/B2, defeat all the Robots here. Thus; claiming a new prize, a two-handed sword called Fool's Lament. A new location that seems to be an industrial park, is your next destination. Here, the Shades are large and take some time to defeat, magic is best here. Last area is Facade, wherein the player will take a short ride around the city, while at the same time, try to shoot Shades. Your prize is the Samurai ''costume set. You once more return to the white room. #'The Final Door''' - (Locations: *Another Unknown Place, Village Library, Emil's Library/Underground Facility, Shadowlord's Castle/Hallway, Seafront/Broken Bridge) First off, Unknown Place, defeat all Shades and Boss. Next is in the Library, defeat 3 boars and Shades, but focus more on the boars. Keep an eye on your HP and keep it full. The boars tend to kill the Shades, and these Shades drop some Medical Herbs, etc. Then moving on to the Underground Facility, defeat Shades and break boxes to get some rare materials. New Achievement: a spear called Fool's Accord. Next is the Hallway, kill all Shades and reach the other end, and defeat Boss (Melee attacks are best). Lastly is the Bridge, destroy all Shades until you reach the bottom. There are more than 2 Bosses here, so keep close eyes on your HP meter. Notes *''Unknown Place 1 ''- This, as mentioned, is described as an industrial park. Now, in earlier notes about the Gestalt Project and Project Black Book, a "dragon" fell from the sky in modern-day Shinjuku, Japan. In past notes, it also stated of a disease that started spreading. This 'unknown place' could possibly be where the said "dragon" landed upon arrival. *''Unknown Place 2'' - This place is most likely a meeting room that was maybe used by the Japanese Government. Category:Downloadable content